What Would You Do For A Klondike Bar?
by twilightsuzuka8890
Summary: I really stink at summeries. Here it goes...the Inu Yasha cast gets asked this question, 'What would you do for a Klondike Bar'


What Would You Do For a Klondike Bar? (Inu Yasha style)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and the Klondike Bar, so leave me alone!! Anyways, let's get on with the fiction!!  
  
Inu Yasha: Darmn straight!!  
  
Suzuka(that's me): O_o!! Shut up!! I'm getting there!! Also, watch your language!!  
  
*Sesshoumaru walks into the room with Rin and Jakken*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Stupid half-breed.  
  
Inu Yasha: Shut up, you --- *Kagome runs in and yells 'sit'* THUD!! Inu Yasha: OWWWW!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Serves you right.  
  
Kagome: I agree, saying such words in front of Rin.  
  
Rin: Can Rin jump on that bed, Suzuka?  
  
Suzuka: Sure, Rin.  
  
Rin: *runs up to Suzuka and hugs her* Thank you Suzuka-chan!!  
  
Suzuka: You're welcome.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Jakken, watch Rin.  
  
Jakken: Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *turns to Suzuka* You should get on with the fiction, human.  
  
Suzuka: Oh, yes!! *slaps forehead* I almost forgot!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru demands that you start with me first.  
  
Suzuka: But-  
  
*Sesshoumaru pulls out Tokijin and points it at her throat*  
  
Suzuka: (O_O)!! *sweatdrop*  
  
Sesshoumaru: You will not disobey the Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
Suzuka: *gulps and laughs nervously* Ok! Ok!! You win!! I will start with you first. (-_-)  
  
Sesshoumaru: Good. *turns around and sits against the wall and goes to sleep*  
  
Suzuka, Inu Yasha, Kagome, Rin, and Jakken: (O_o)?!  
  
*Shippo randomly walks into the room and looks that them*  
  
Shippo: *sigh* Well, start reading and reviewing!!  
  
What Would You Do For a Klondike Bar? (Inu Yasha style) Person 1: Sesshoumaru  
  
Don't you guys remember those commercials that show some random guy asking random people what would they do for a Klondike Bar? Let's hear what the cast of Inu Yasha would do.  
  
Klondike Man walks up to Sesshoumaru, who is standing at the edge of the forest seemingly very interested at something across the meadow.  
  
Klondike Man: Umm.excuse me, sir.*approaches Sesshoumaru, who has his back turned towards Klondike Man*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *turns around and gives Klondike Man and icy glare* What do you want, human?  
  
Klondike Man: *holds up Klondike Bar* What would you do for a Klondike Bar?  
  
Sesshoumaru: *grabs Klondike Man by the throat and growls* You have no authority to question---mpf!!  
  
*Klondike Man shoves a Klondike Bar into Sesshoumaru's mouth*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *drops Klondike Man* This Klondike Bar is quite good. I demand that you hand over all of this sweet and cold dessert at once!!  
  
Klondike Man: Sorry, sir, I'm supposed to give one per person.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *growls and flexes claws and poison starts dripping from them* Give them all to me, you pathetic, weak human!!  
  
Klondike Man: I think you should go out and buy them yourself.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *growls even louder and poison continues to drip from his claws* I will not repeat myself, human.  
  
Klondike Man: OK!! OK!! HERE!! *drops 30 Klondike Bars onto the ground, turns and runs away*  
  
Sesshoumaru: I think I should have killed him, but he was humble enough to give this Sesshoumaru some of these nice treats. *chuckles evilly*  
  
Klondike Man: AHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *sweatdrop* I don't care if he dies or not. *picks the Klondike Bars with his fluffy white tail and walks over to a big tree and sits down and eats the ice-cream bars thoughtfully.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Person 1~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry if this is really short. I can't think of anything funny until I get on the computer to transfer the fiction from paper to the computer.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I am really pleased that you started with me first and not that stupid half brother hanyou of mine.  
  
Suzuka: I'm glad that I've made you happy, and since when did you wake up?  
  
Sesshoumaru: (.)  
  
Suzuka: Fine, don't answer me.  
  
Kagome: Who's going to be the next person the Klondike Man is going to ask?  
  
Suzuka: *thinks* I don't know.I already did Sesshoumaru, but I can't decide who should go after him.  
  
Inu Yasha: You put me next!!  
  
Suzuka: I don't know.  
  
Sesshoumaru: You better not or I'll me forced to kill you. *pulls out Tokijin*  
  
Inu Yasha: I don't think so!! You can't kill her while I'm here!! *he too, pulls out the Tetsaiga(don't know the darn spelling)*  
  
Suzuka: (O_O)!! *sweatdrop* Uhhh.Inu Yasha, I don't think you should do that in my house.  
  
Kagome: *eye twitches in frustration* Inu Yasha, SIT BOY!!!!  
  
THUD!!!  
  
Suzuka: Thanks, Kagome!  
  
Kagome: You're welcome!!  
  
*Sango, Miroku, and Kirara pops out of nowhere*  
  
Sango: *blinks* So, Suzuka, did you pick who's going to be the next person yet?  
  
Suzuka: Nope, not yet. Miroku: *walks up to Suzuka, kneels down and holds her hands* Dear Suzuka, would you bear me a child?  
  
Suzuka: (O_O)! *grabs a heavy dictionary and hits him over the head* NO, YOU BAKA!!  
  
Miroku: *falls to the floor swirly-eyed*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *rolls eyes* Stupid monk.  
  
Rin and Shippo: *rolling all over the bed laughing really hard*  
  
Suzuka: Umm.yeah.I guess I need your help in figuring out who's going to be lucky number 2 to be asked. Here are the people: ( I guess you know all of them, but still) Will it be:  
  
Inu Yasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kouga, Rin, Kikyou, Kagome, Sango, Jakken, Naraku, Kagura, or Kaede?  
  
So.place your votes by either clicking on the purple button on the bottom left hand corner that says, 'Submit review' or send me an email at: Ninjashinobu8890@yahoo.com  
  
By the way!! Please review!! Domo arigato! HEY!!! MIROKU!! GET AWAT FROM MY DAD'S LAPTOP DAMMIT!!! *chases Miroku* 


End file.
